


Undercover

by one_stole_the_sky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jealousy, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_stole_the_sky/pseuds/one_stole_the_sky
Summary: Chat has to pretend to be in love with someone and Ladybug realizes how much she hates it
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing crazy, just wanted to destress so here's some word vomit for you all. These characters are aged up slightly just so they're not minors. I don't really address Adrinette here, more because I wanted to focus on Ladynoir. Not sure if I would call it an AU or just later after she moved on. To each their own I guess! For me personally the biggest reason they aren't together here is because it wouldn't be safe, not because of Adrien. I hope you all enjoy

Okay, sure, the love and adoration, while a tad overwhelming at times, was still appreciated by both of them. It was still nice to know that the people of Paris liked them and were grateful for the job they were doing. But there was a definite downside to all of this. 

The obsessive fans. The ones who tried to guess their age, height, and weight with chilling accuracy. Those that were obsessed with two of them becoming a couple. Those that were obsessed with dating one of the heroes. All of it was just a little uncomfortable at times and there were a few moments where they both really had to watch their backs before going to transform in order to avoid any eagle-eyed fans that were hoping to catch a glimpse of them out of costume. 

There had even been a few people akumatized because they hadn’t had their affections returned, those were always particularly nasty to deal with.

Luckily, after some pleading with the people of Paris, the crazed fangirls, and boys, seemed to subside. 

It seemed to. 

Marinette walked home from school one afternoon chatting with Alya, Adrien, and Nino and was interrupted by a hideous screech. She froze in place and then took in a deep breath before slowly turning around. 

There, hovering above the school was a girl she didn’t quite recognize, but knew that she was in the same year as herself. She was dressed in bright pink and had hearts all over her body. 

_ Oh, great. Not another love akuma.  _ Marinette knew she should probably feel slightly more worried but she literally could not deal with one more person who felt the need to control others' love lives.

“I am DEVOTION! Since Chat Noir, or anybody else, doesn’t seem to want me I’m taking matters into my own hands!”

_ Here we go again.  _ This wasn’t the first person to be heartbroken over Chat Noir, or even Ladybug, and while it had died down, obviously it wasn’t going away anytime soon. 

Marinette watched as Devotion shot a pink and red beam of energy at Kim and suddenly he had transformed, he was wearing an elegant suit and looked unbelievably confused. 

“Kim! Tell me who you love!” 

He replied, “Ondine?”

Devotion smiled, “Wrong Answer! Now you love me!” She waved her hand and Kim came to stand at her side, bowing, with his hand extended to her. “I can make anybody I want love me! 

Marinette had seen enough. She had dealt with people being forced to kiss other people, with people confessing their love, she had even dealt with an akuma that trapped people in chocolate hearts together. But forcing people to love someone? Nope. We’re not doing that. 

Marinette took off towards her parents bakery and once she had made it to the privacy of her room she called on her transformation and swung back out on the street. She watched in horror as Nino pushed Alya out of the way only to be struck himself and called to Devotions’ side. Then Devotion rounded on Alya and Ladybug knew she couldn’t stand and watch any longer. 

She swung down and scooped up Alya in the nick of time and began to carry her far away from the school. They landed in an alley and Ladybug let her down softly on the ground. She noticed that Alya was hugging her arms close to her chest and reached out tentatively to touch her arm.

“Are you okay?” 

Alya wiped away a tear, “I just… I know that it wasn’t his choice. But I didn’t like seeing Nino just let me go like that.”

Ladybug nodded in understanding, “I understand. We’ll get him back.”

Chat Noir dropped down beside her and grinned, “Of course we will. Bugaboo here can do anything.”

Ladybug gave her partner a small, grateful, smile and felt her heart start to do somersaults in a way that made her uneasy. She found herself avoiding his eyes and looking at his chest instead. After the other love akuma last week, she didn’t quite know how to act around her partner. 

*

Just like any other day, Marinette had been doing her best to stay on top of everything in her life and then of course an akuma alert sounded and she dropped everything in order to turn into Ladybug. 

When she landed near the Eiffel Tower, she was surrounded by tons of kissing couples. Okay, sure this was Paris, people kissing near the Eiffel Tower were a dime a dozen but she noticed some random woman and Jagged Stone  _ ahem _ wrapped around each other and knew something was up. 

Chat had landed beside her and also wore a confused expression, “Okay, I know this is the city of love but this is a bit much.”

Then, directly above them they heard the continuation of whatever speech the Akuma had been giving earlier, “There isn’t nearly enough love in this world, I think it’s time to add a little more!”

Without warning she swooped down and began blasting people left and right completely at random, who would immediately embrace and begin making out with each other. 

Ladybug saw her getting closer and without thinking, did the only thing that had logically come to her brain.  _ Blend in.  _

She grabbed her partner by the collar with a fierce determination in her eyes. She had a moment to watch his face turn from extreme confusion to immediate understanding and then she pulled him in close and kissed him. 

He responded instantly by bringing his arms down to her waist and wrapping them around firmly, pulling her body flush with his. She let one hand reach up and run through his hair while the other still gripped tightly onto the front of his collar like she was afraid to let him go. 

She didn’t want to think about it too hard, but with all of the love akumas in the recent days and weeks, losing her partner had seemed a much more real danger. The idea that he wouldn’t love her anymore, even if it was because he was forced to, was too much for her to comprehend. All of that was poured into this kiss as she tried to pull him closer to her body.

He responded by moving his hands under her legs and gripping her thighs so he could lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and snaked her tongue so it lightly teased his lower lip. He moaned softly and responded in kind as she began to lightly grip his hair with her fingers. 

Then, she opened her eyes slightly and realized the Akuma had moved on. It was now far away from them, wreaking havoc further away than they would have liked.

Chat gently set her feet back on the ground and the two locked eyes. Even though they had to leave and save Paris, they stood there for another minute just looking and thinking about what had just happened. Trying to rationalize the irrational. Trying to justify the obvious. 

*

All of this flashed through Ladybug’s mind as she watched Chat Noir talk to Alya about everything she had noticed about the Akuma. They hadn’t really addressed what had happened other than a small,  _ sorry. _ But something about that kiss was different. They both had been aware of it and even though it was necessary, there was something else behind it. Marinette had spent several nights thinking about what it meant to her. And what it meant to him. 

They couldn't do that. It wouldn't be safe, for each other or for their families. So they ignored it.

Finally she was snapped back to reality when Alya said, “That’s it!”

Ladybug blushed at her wandering thoughts and tried to focus as Alya began to explain, “She wants Chat Noir right? So send him in undercover and pretend like she already has control of him, and that he’s in love with her, and then when the timing is right he can Cataclysm the Akuma!”

Ladybug involuntarily stiffened. She didn’t even know why. Was it because they were basically using Chat as bait? No, that had happened before. Was it sending him so close to an Akuma? No, he did that everyday! Oh well, she would figure it out later. 

Chat did a double take when he saw Ladybug’s facial features shift into a subtle frown. Her eyes had darkened slightly as well. “Don’t worry M’lady! I’ll be purrrfectly safe!” 

Ladybug quickly relaxed her face and smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I know Chat. It’ll be okay.”

15 minutes, and a very confused tailor, later, Chat stood in front of Ladybug wearing a suit that she had to admit, fitted him pretty well. It was all black and had green lining on the pockets and had a matching handkerchief as well. 

He gave a small spin and smirked at her, “What do you say M’lady? This cat cleans up pretty good don’t you think?” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and smiled, “Don’t get too cocky. Just because you’re wearing a suit does not mean it immediately makes you more handsome.”

Chat raised his eyebrows, “ _ More  _ handsome? So are you implying I am already handsome?”

She folded her arms resolutely but kept her smile light, “Let’s just get this over with.”

So there they were. Ladybug perched on a roof watching through her yo-yo as Chat Noir very calmly walked over to Devotion. She squealed with glee when she saw him approaching and swooped down to hug him. 

Ladybug grit her teeth as she saw Devotion pepper kisses all over his face proclaiming loudly, “I knew it! I knew you would come back to me!”

Chat smiled and grabbed her hand. Ladybug’s heart dropped as she watched him brush his lips across her knuckles and said, “Could anything keep me away?” 

Devotion fanned her eyes dramatically and leapt into his arms so he would be carrying her bridal style. “We need to go somewhere else. Somewhere more private….like the Eiffel Tower!”

Ladybug froze. The small voice in her heart whispering,  _ no.  _ But she knew he couldn’t refuse. 

She swung after her partner as he leapt across the rooftops towards the Eiffel Tower. Their place. Where they met every day to start patrol. Where they had first battled Stoneheart together. That was  _ their  _ place. And she was intruding. 

Ladybug landed on a roof not far from the Tower and whipped out her yo-yo in order to zoom in on what was happening. She could see Chat and Devotion sitting on the edge of the Eiffel Tower with Devotion in his lap, running her fingers through his hair and caressing his face. Chat was looking back at her with such a lovelorn expression Ladybug felt her stomach turn. She had to keep reminding herself it wasn’t real. 

Devotion was saying, “you know, if you promise to stay with me after all of this, I’ll give you my akuma right now.”

Chat Noir hesitated and Ladybug could see him glance in her direction, “How could I say no to that?”

“Chat Noir, tell me you love me!”

“I love you.”

Ladybug tightened her grip on her yo-yo at that sentence being uttered.  _ It wasn’t real.  _ But it still pained her to hear. He was just doing his job. She was only concerned because he was her best friend and her partner. Hearing your partner say they love someone else was bound to hurt. 

“What happened before you became an Akuma?”

That caught her attention. Way to go Kitty!

Devotion pouted, “If I tell you, you have to promise you’ll do something for me!”

He nodded earnestly, “Anything.”

“Well, I had written love letters to you and a boy in my class and you never responded and the boy found me in the library and laughed in my face. I remember crying and then a butterfly landed on my pen and then I realized that I could make anybody love me!”

Perfect! Now all they had to do was… _.wait _ . 

“Now for my promise.”

Chat Noir looked over Devotion’s shoulder and looked Ladybug in the eyes as Devotion caressed his face with both hands and whispered, “Kiss me.”

“Anything.” He wrapped his arms around her waist while still looking at Ladybug and Devotion crashed her lips on his. With her yo-yo, Ladybug got a front row seat. 

Devotion ran her hands through his hair and he brought his hands up to cup her face as she bit lightly on his lower lip. She broke off the kiss and immediately moved to kiss and suck along his neck and jaw. He started to purr and she moved back to his mouth, which he opened and allowed her in as she deepened the kiss and rolled her hips against his in a way that made him whine against her mouth.

Ladybug was frozen with her eyes locked on the tiny screen. She could feel tears in her eyes burning hot but wasn’t sure if it was from anger or sadness. Every movement brought pain to her chest and she could feel her heart being ripped from her body. She snapped her yo-yo closed and swung across to the Eiffel Tower in one quick movement and landed next to the... _ couple _ . 

She stood up and faced the two of them with her eyes snapping like blue sparks and a look of fury etched into her features. “Sorry to interrupt, but I think your little love fest is over.”

*

Ladybug sat on the Eiffel Tower watching the sun slowly set over the city. Chat Noir had left after defeating the Akuma, volunteering to take her home. Ladybug had gone home for about twenty minutes but then she felt too cooped up in her room. She found herself returning to the Eiffel Tower and now that’s where she sat. 

Everytime she closed her eyes the same image played in her mind of Chat Noir kissing another person. Loving another person. 

She hugged her knees to her chest and felt her eyes start to burn as she thought back to her own kiss with her partner. The idea of him suddenly being with someone else was all too real and so violent it choked her. The tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she struggled to regain her breath. 

Then suddenly, he was there. He landed softly behind her and stood there with eyes full of confusion and concern. “Hey, I thought I saw you up here. Are you-”

“Chat!” She leapt up and ran for him. Jumping into his arms and holding on tight to him as the tears continued to fall. 

He brought his hands around her waist and returned the embrace, while slightly confused, without hesitating. He cupped the back of her head as her body continued to shake with soft tears as she struggled to take in a breath. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay. What’s going on?”

She pulled back just enough so she could look him in the eyes, “I… I-” and then she couldn’t take it anymore. She captured his mouth in a hungry kiss while still gripping his face as tight as she possibly could. Afraid he would slip from her grasp if she even slightly let him go. 

Chat didn’t even hesitate before kissing her back and snaking his hands through her hair.

She gently pulled away and finally took in a deep breath. He gently wiped the tears from her face as she leaned her forehead against his. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about?”

She brushed his mop of blond hair back from his eyes just slightly, “I just...I realised today….I think I’m in love with you…?” She blushed a little at the admission as Chat’s eyes grew wide. 

“Wait, really?”

“Yes. I just....” The words began to tumble, “I really didn’t like you with that other girl, and I know it was all fake, but then I started thinking about what if it wasn’t and I’m sorry it took me this long and and I’m sorry that it took the idea that you would be with someone else for me to realise how much I love you but-”

She was stopped when Chat brought her in for another kiss. She sighed as he cradled her head and kissed her deeply. He picked her up and sat down on the edge of the tower so she was nestled in his lap. She lightly scratched his hair and heard him start to purr as one of his hands gripped her hip and the other was holding the back of her neck, running his fingers through her hair. She hummed as she lightly bit on his lower lip and trailed her hands down she could caress his jaw. All of the longing through the years. Avoiding the obvious so they wouldn't put themselves or others in danger. Ladybug was finally able to let that go in this moment. 

He gently broke the kiss and held her face in his hands. “I love you too.”

A few more tears fell from her eyes and he immediately frowned, “What’s wrong?” 

She smiled and shook her head, “Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just wish I had realised this sooner.”

He smiled and gave a small kiss on the nose. “We have all the time in the world.”

  
  



End file.
